War
War is a series by Arti. Genre: Action, comedy, romance, drama This will be like a TV series- IDK how many seasons long. Each 'episode' will be a short story (no chapters) and each season will probably be ten episodes. Enjoy! Guide Season 1 Meet Brookfall, a young WaterClan warrior from way out on the far side of her territories. She's never been to her Main Camp, let alone out on the front lines of the war raging with a neighboring FireClan, but when she's called to serve, she must respond. But serving can't be all that bad right? She meets her squad, a mishmash of conflicting characters- a grumpy commander, heart-breakingly handsome second, a cocky pair of warriors, a girly-girl, and an awkward and intelligent tom- and discovers things she never knew- that sacrifice is always the price, that she is a small pawn in a big battle, and that there is absolutely nothing she wouldn't do to save someone she loves. But is that always enough? Season 2 Brookfall isn't the naïve cat she used to be. She didn't used to love anyone in particular or wish that someone was dead. She didn't used to fight in huge battles or loose the cats she cared about. But the war didn't really care about that anyways. After losing Gorsefur and Shadowsong in the failed mission at FireClan's Main Camp, she must now deal with what she has left. Badgerstrike is dealing with his past and reprimands from a leader who hates him, Adderscar is still on the mend and Silverflower is oddly serious. Oakclaw, dealing with Shadowsong's absence is more bloodthirsty for fights then ever. Brookfall finds herself having to rely on herself and cats she doesn't actually know that well to plan the rescue of the tom she loves and finish the job they meant to. Season 3 With Badgerstrike's betrayal, the squad is now under Gorsefur's command. Adderscar's disappeared and with Silverflower dead, the squad needs new recruits. Gorsefur is busy with the squad and Brookfall is half terrified half giddy to find she may like someone else. Rowanfur has become the leader of FireClan which makes for some awkward times in WaterClan as the Clan waits to see whether the war will continue or new leadership will bring peace. Gorsefur and the others are convinced Badgerstrike will convince Rowanfur to stay away from WaterClan, but Brookfall isn't so sure. The season finale brings Brookfall and the squad back to her home where she finds exactly how much she's changed. Season 4 It can always get worse. With FireClan laying siege to Main, and EarthClan gearing up to invade from WaterClan's other side, Brookfall has little choice but to simply bury her feelings and adapt. FireClan seems at full strength, but WaterClan has a spirit that will not be crushed. To fight for her home, Brookfall finds herself fighting other things as well. Gorsefur and her little brother, for starters. Brookfall finds herself becoming more and more of a stranger to herself, and she tries to find comfort in the cats who are all she has left in the world. Season 5 With the crushing losses the squad sustained at the end of their last mission, Gorsefur sees no choice but to try and disband them. But with EarthClan and FireClan attacking, Waterstar can't spare them. Gorsefur, Brookfall, and Adderscar embark on a journey to bring the squad back together, and then try and convince Earthstar to pull out of the war. All of this while trying to keep a new deadly enemy off their backs. A significant death, some shocking news, a terrible secret and an old friend, and all kinds of general nonsense round out the fifth season of War. Season 6 EarthClan has gotten out of the war and the battle returns to simply FireClan and WaterClan. But Gorsefur and Brookfall are about to start a whole new battle- becoming parents. Waterstar may be dead, and things may be changing, but there are some things that will always stay the same...right? Adventures and missions show the squad that not everything is as they've been led to believe, and not everything will stay the same. Leaders come and go, there will be new life as well as death, but the war goes on. Season 7 How do you be a parent? That's the question Brookfall and Gorsefur are constantly asking themselves. It's not that they don't want to be parents...they'd just like some sleep. Of course, if that's the only problems they're having, they're lucky. Given Brookfall's weird relationship with Waterstar- as he's her little brother's mentor and all- the squad is getting a break. Which is good, considering that Shadowsong's having a mental breakdown, Oakclaw's realizing that kits might not be so terrible, Adderscar is thrown together with an old rival, and the squad gets a new member. All of this is set against WaterClan's inner turmoil- no tromping around the territory; all the battles this season will be inside their own borders. Extras "Movies" Full length stories about the events, characters, or the world of War that tie into the story. Polls Okay, so as you all know, I'm incredibly insane about feedback on my stories. So if you could just answer these quick questions, it would mean THE WORLD to me. <3 Behind Locked Doors A collab between two cherished friends and talented writers, Red and Firey, set in the War universe and written about Snowflight and Stormflight. <3 Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics Category:WFW 1 Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Drama